1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooking utensil, more particularly to a cooking utensil with a built-in automatic stirring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Continuous manual stirring of the contents of a cooking utensil is necessary when stewing or when cooking thick soup with a heavy concentration of solid food. Such stirring activity is required so that heat may be evenly distributed to prevent scorching of the solid food and to prevent the solid food from sticking onto the bottom of the cooking utensil. Manual stirring of the contents of the cooking utensil, however, is tiring and time consuming. Hence, there is a need to provide a cooking utensil which is capable of stirring automatically the contents therein.